A Phoenix's Broken Dream
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: The final story in the "A Phoenix" Series. It's been three years since everything has happened. Kluke and Andropov enjoy a peaceful time around the town, so everyone has their happy ending that they deserve after all teh chaos they went through. Enjoy ;D


Here's "A Phoenix's Broken Dream", the conclusion to the whole story, and it's sad that it's a ONE-SHOT. I know it was voted not to be the end, but I didn't want the story to become repetitive. And this took FOREVER TO type on my mom's laptop.

So I hope you like it, and I plan on having maybe another Blue Dragon fanfiction posted later on Blue Dragon. I plan on it…XD

_**_The Dream that was to Never Happen_**_

Kluke's P.o.V

I started out the window of my house; it's actually been three years after the incidents, making me 17, with Nene and his two followers. I can't believe how fast time has been going for me. It's amazing how everything worked out in the end. I felt a smile curve onto my face and I quickly got dressed into a charcoal knee-length dress with a turtle neck and sleeves to my elbows, with a yelled clothe belt going across my stomach. I brushed my hair that was going from an orange shade to a brown, and tied a pink bow around my neck. After deciding to leave my hair down for the day, I walked down stairs and ran to the front door, putting on my dark cherry socks and dark chocolate boots with yellow fold-over on. And I quickly jumped to my feet and bolted out the front door. I giggled when I saw Andropov there and I jumped over the deck's rail to stand next to him.

He slightly blushed at my figure; I've grown slightly curvier over the years, but just barely, and I was barely reaching his shoulders now. But sadly, my chest didn't grow at all, which was a disappointment because Bouquet's looked like they grew a lot; making Shu even more perverted then before. And Andropov grew a lot as well over these years; he was a little over a head taller than me now, and his hair was a little less spiky, but it was still the same height. And to me, his eyes have gone to a baby blue to the softest of sapphires, making me stare into them and forget the world. He held his out to me; I grabbed it and intertwined our fingers forming what some people call the couple's bond. I blushed, still never used to having my small hands in his. He smirked and I smiled when I saw my cheeks tint multiple shades of scarlet.

We started to walk by Shu's Grandfather's shop, which was now passed down to him ever since his grandfather retired a year and a half ago. I heard metal clink inside and I knew Shu was in there, probably trying to get his blacksmith skills better. I snickered when I heard yelling from inside the little shop. Bouquet must've been in there trying to get Shu to eat more of her cooking today, since she has been working on it since the one time she forced us to eat food that we didn't entirely trust. I smiled, seeing Jiro with Sahlia, hand in hand, bringing cookies down together to the town center to reward small children who have been working hard on keeping plants and such alive. I looked over to Andropov and smiled.

"It's nice, to have everything over now, but it's a little weird you know. I'm so used to having Nene want to ruin something, or have anyone just come and take all of this away." I muttered as I rested my head in my arms as I overlooked the town under the water tower. I looked back at Andropov, who was resting on the rock that Shu always rested on when we were younger. He motioned for me to lay next to him and I jogged over to him, taking my rightful spot at his side. He pulled me as close as I could get to him and I smiled, looking at the sky, it was the brightest blue it's been in years.

"Not a cloud in the sky" Andropov said aloud and I giggled. He was right, and it was as if he could understand everything I thought when I thought it. I sat up and he followed me in suit. He turned my head, and kissed my lips. It was a pure bliss every time he kissed me. I heard a scream in the distance, I quickly ran over to the fence and saw that a little girl had fallen and it seemed like her leg was broken, her blond long hair on her shoulders, and her dog circled her figure. I started running down the sandy path way and smiled as I summoned Phoenix. Andropov jumped on to her back with me and we reached the girl quickly. I saw Sahlia smile at me.

"Can you take care of her Kluke? I'm still working on my first aid, and you and Andropov are the town's only doctors." She said. I smiled at her and looked over to Andropov, he nodded and started to wrap up her leg while Sahlia started up the hill to get crutches. Bouquet and Shu ran out of the blacksmith shop and to the fence that overlooked the town.

"Kluke, Sahlia, Jiro, Andropov! Have some Lunch and Dinner with me and Shu!" She yelled while Shu wrapped an arm around her waist, a tint of pink on his cheeks. I smiled and waved to her.

"We'll be there in a minute!" I yelled as I finished with Andropov to fix the girl.

Once we were done, and we were all outside on Shu's house steps eating some sandwiches and curry, I stood, everyone looked up at me. I outstretched my hand.

"We have to promise, not matter where we are we'll always protect those who can't protect themselves." I stated and my boyfriend stood next to me and placed his hand on top of mine.

"What's this all of a sudden?" Sahlia asked as she placed a hand on top of Andropov's and Shu, then Jiro, then Bouquet followed in suit.

"Just in case we are ever separated, we'll always be there to help and meet up again." I said, and we all threw our hands up in the air with a cheer.

It was a good end, and if evil were to continuously dwell around us, we are going to be the ones to end it. Because are the only ones who can protect you.

Because we are the:

Shadow Wielders.


End file.
